


Touch Me

by Andeloid



Series: How It’s Done [1]
Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comfort, Dominant Hänschen, Fingering, First Time, Friendship, Hänschen isn’t an asshole, Interrupted, Love, M/M, Roleplay, Sex Education, Shy Ernst, Teenage orgasm, blowjob, handjob, modern language but no AU, safe sex, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andeloid/pseuds/Andeloid
Summary: This story takes place right after Hänschen’s and Ernst’s first kiss in the vineyard. Ernst still doesn’t know anything about sex, but Hänschen feels it to be his responsibility to show Ernst all the beautiful things they can do to each other...
Relationships: Hanschen Rilow/Ernst Robel
Series: How It’s Done [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900852
Kudos: 9





	1. Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a series in which Hänschen and Ernst discover their sexuality together, although Hänschen is a bit more experienced than Ernst.
> 
> I don’t own any of these characters or the musical/play ‘Spring Awakening.

‘I love you, Hänschen, as I’ve never loved anyone.’

‘And so you should.’

‘What?’

‘What what?’

‘Why should I? Hänschen, I don’t have to love you. But I still do. Nobody has to love a person, love is nothing you can make people feel.’ Ernst didn’t know a lot but he definitely knew that.

‘Im sorry, I was just...’ Hänschen normally doesn’t apologize, but Ernst looked so fragile, it was the first time he actually cared for someone.

‘It’s okay.’ He kissed Hänschen again, for the third time today. ‘I love you Hänschen...’ He tried again.

‘I love you too.’ Hänschen had tears in his eyes. He wasn’t a sentimental person, but something about Ernst made him genuinely care for him.  
‘Can I show you something?’ It took Hänschen a lot of overcoming to ask this.

‘Of course, what is it?’

‘You have to close your eyes...’

‘How will I see it when my eyes are closed?’

‘You won’t see it. You’ll feel it... Now, close your eyes.’

‘I trust you Hänschen, you know that?’

‘I do.’ Hänschen planted another kiss on Ernst’s forehead, as he closed his eyes.

Hänschen put his index finger on the inside of Ernst’s thigh, slowly trailing a path to his dick. When he was there, his finger went back, caressing the skin under his trousers.

‘Do you like that?’

‘I... I do. I like it. Is that what you wanted me to feel?’

‘No. Not yet. Just don’t talk, trust me.’

Hänschen slowly pulled Ernst’s trousers down, revealing his semi-erect dick. He didn’t touch it at first, concentrating only on his thighs again. As he was stroking Ernst’s leg, he slowly went in for another kiss with the boy. 

‘What are you...? I don’t understand this.’

‘I’m going to do it now...’

‘Do what, Hansi?’

‘Shhh...’

Ernst was about to open his eyes again in confusion, when Hänschen started stroking his dick, until it was fully hard.

‘How does that feel?’

‘Mhhh, keep going, I like it.’

‘Have you ever done that before?’

‘No...’

‘Well, when it feels good... You should do it.’

‘Stroke my own penis?’

‘Yes, Ernst. I’m going to show you why...’

With that, Hänschen got faster, making Ernst breath louder and stronger than before.

‘Don’t move...’ Hänschen brought his lips to the tip of Ernst’s dick, slowly sucking.

‘Oh god...’

‘Do you like that?’

Mh-hm. Just keep going.’

‘I will, until you cum...’

‘What?’

‘You’ll see what I mean.’

Hänschen licked down Ernst’s entire shaft, leaving him speechless, his eyes still shut. 

‘That feels so good, Hansi. Just don’t stop...’

Hänschen thought it was finally time for Ernst to have his first orgasm. The scene was beautiful, an unbelievable view, a perfect sunset, the grapes growing around them and nobody there who could interrupt them.

Hänschen got faster and faster, making Ernst moan a little. 

‘Oh god, Hansi, keep going it feels so good ohhh...’

Ernst couldn’t finish his sentence, thick ropes of cum spraying out of his dick. It felt incredible. He felt the feeling slowly building up in his stomach, spreading to every little part of his body in mere seconds.

‘That was your first orgasm.’

‘Mhhh, it felt so good.’

‘Do you have a tissue?’

‘In my school bag.’

‘Perfect, you need to clean yourself up before you go.’

‘This was so good, I can’t wait to tell my...’

‘Don’t. Don’t tell anyone. Sure, it’s great, but it’s nothing you talk about. Did your parents ever tell you about this?’

‘No... I don’t know.’

‘They didn’t. And when they don’t tell you about it, why should you?’

‘Are you sure they’ve done it too?’

‘100% sure.’

Hänschen stroked Ernst’s arm; it wasn’t his responsibility to tell him about sex, but he loved showing him what it could be about.

Today, he focused on Ernst’s pleasure only, but one day, they’ll both feel it together and Hänschen was already looking forward to that day.


	2. Where The Sins Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ernst’s first orgasm, Hänschen wants him to explore his sexuality even further (but never pushing him to do anything he doesn’t want to do). Meanwhile, Ernst grows to understand his sexuality better and starts wanting it more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of these characters or the musical/play ‘Spring Awakening’.

‘Hansi, I need to talk to...’

‘Not here...’

The next morning, the two boys went to school not talking to each other, but for different reasons:

Hänschen didn’t want people to know what happened. Sure, he loved it and he would do it again any time, but he thought that him speaking to Ernst was a clear indicator for other people that the two of them were secretly hooking up after school.

Ernst, on the other hand, was a bit ashamed. He also liked it, yes, but he wasn’t entirely sure what exactly he liked about it or what exactly had even happened. He liked the attention he got and he loved the ending, but Hänschen seeing him naked and this vulnerable? He wasn’t sure about that...

‘Please, Hansi, we need to talk.’

‘After school, okay? My parents aren’t home and my brother is... at his girlfriend’s house...’

‘Your brother has a girlfriend?’

‘He does...’ Hänschen was confused. ‘Why do you ask?’

‘You know, my mother always says that someday, I will find a wife, but it has time and... your brother already has a girlfriend?’

‘Yes, Ernst. After school, okay?’

‘Fine.’

Much like Hänschen, his brother was very well educated in sex, now using all his knowledge to have sex with his girlfriend. Hänschen always was a bit jealous that his brother got to experience all the things he fantasized about every night, but he was sure that masturbation would be just as good. Or at least he told himself that, probably to not feel that bad.

But with Ernst, there was finally someone to discover all these beautiful things with. For himself, yes, but not only for him. He wanted Ernst to have his fun too, because when there’s one thing his governess (who educated him on everything he knew about sex) always told him, then that sex is a thing that both individuals have to like exactly the same amount.

——————

Ernst wasn’t quite ready to have this conversation, he didn’t even know what it would be about, although he initiated it. 

‘So, what is it?’

‘I don’t know, Hansi. What happened yesterday?’

‘You had your first orgasm, that’s what happened.’ Hänschen realized he was a bit too harsh and put his hand on Ernst’s arm.

‘You know, I’ve heard Melchior talk about that...’

‘About orgasms?’

‘Yes, Hansi. He said it was both the best and the most sinful thing on this world. And that’s exactly what I feel like now. I felt great and I want to feel like that again, but now I feel sinful. This couldn’t have been right... I’ve never seen two boys kiss.’

‘It is right. It felt right, for me too. You don’t see it because people hide it, you don’t hear about it because they keep their mouths shut. But it is right, and when anybody wants to tell you otherwise, always remember what that moment felt like. Something that feels so good can’t be wrong, can it?’

‘I guess...’

With that, Hänschen planted a kiss on Ernst’s forehead, he loved that.

‘I love you Ernst.’

‘It feels good hearing that, you know?’

‘I know. And it feels especially good, when you say it.’

‘I love you, Hansi. I love you more than anything or anybody else in this world.’

‘Do you want to have sex with me?’ Hänschen felt that this was the perfect moment to make the first step.

‘I don’t know how that works, but... yes?’

‘I’ll show you.’

Hänschen slowly stroked Ernst’s right thigh, while going in for another kiss.

‘You have to take your pants off again.’

Ernst did as he was told. Hänschen kept caressing his thigh, slowly moving further to Ernst’s bulge in his underwear again. 

‘Do you like that?’

‘Yes, just keep going.’ Ernst let his body fall back in Hänschen’s bed.

‘Have you tried it yet?’ Hänschen asked.

‘Tried what?’

‘Tried touching your dick.’

‘No. Not yet.’

‘You can do it, you know? It’s just as right as this. I do it too, look.’

Hänschen took his pants and underwear off, now sitting half naked next to Ernst on his bed. He didn’t even have to stroke his dick to get it hard, Ernst did that with only his presence.

‘It feels so good, try it if you want to.’

‘I do.’ Ernst pulled his underpants down too, although his dick wasn’t as hard as Hänschen’s yet.

The two boys sat on the bed, slowly stroking their own dicks, when Hänschen decided he wanted to go one step further.

‘Do you want to touch my dick, like I touched yours yesterday?’

‘Yes, I would love that.’

Hänschen stopped stroking his own dick, leaning backwards with both of his arms supporting him. Ernst suddenly wasn’t this shy anymore, he took Hänschen’s dick in his hand and started stroking it gently. After all, Hänschen was right: this felt too good to not be right, and he truly loved the boy. At least as much as you can love someone when you’re not even sure what love even is.

‘Does this feel good to you?’ It was Ernst who asked this time.

‘Yes, Ernst, it does. It feels incredible, you’re incredible.’ And he wasn’t lying. Sure, he has masturbated before, but nothing compared to getting a handjob from someone else. Especially someone you truly care about and who truly cares about you.

‘Can I try it with my mouth too?’

‘Of course, do whatever you like.’

Ernst just had to try this. He vividly remembered what it felt like, and he wanted Hänschen to feel exactly the same.

‘Mhhh, that’s so good, keep going.’

Ernst wasn’t very good at this, though for his first time it was pretty solid. But Hänschen didn’t even care if it was good or not, he waited so long for this, and now it finally happened.

‘Tell me when to stop...’

‘Now, stop now...’

‘But you haven’t even had your orgasm yet.’

‘I know, I just don’t want it to happen this fast.’

‘Well, what should I do now?’

‘Turn around.’

On my stomach?’ 

‘Yes, trust me. It’ll feel amazing.’ Hänschen has done this before, and it never failed to leave him speechless, so he figured Ernst must love this.

He spit on his finger and slowly circled around Ernst’s hole, massaging it, not entering him yet.

‘Oh, I like that. Keep going.’

‘I will. Close your eyes again.’

‘Okay.’ Ernst knew he could trust Hänschen. And last time Hänschen demanded his eyes closed, he made him feel incredible.

Hänschen spat on his finger again, now carefully entering Ernst’s hole for the first time.

‘Do you like that?’

‘I don’t know, not that much.’

‘It gets better, trust me. But if you want to stop, that’s totally fine too.’

‘No, no. Just keep going.’

Hänschen started moving his finger in and out, a huge smile forming on Ernst’s face as he did.

‘Is it better now?’

‘Much better. I love it.’

Hänschen wanted nothing more than to fuck him right there, but he knew that it would hurt him too much, and he didn’t want his dear boy to get hurt.

‘Touch your dick again, it’ll feel amazing.’

‘Okay, just...’ Ernst lifted his ass up, thrusting into Hänschen’s finger to make room for his hand beneath him.

Ernst slowly started stroking his own dick, while Hänschen had his finger buried inside his ass.

‘Oh my god, faster. Do it faster.’

‘Okay, whatever makes you feel good.’

Good wasn’t quite the right word. Unbelievable would have been much better, because that’s exactly how Ernst felt in this moment. He was ecstatic, caught in pleasure and slowly loosing control. 

Hänschen kept going, he knew exactly what would happen next and he was so impatient to see it on Ernst’s face.

Suddenly Ernst had this familiar feeling again, his skin burning hot under Hänschen, who also was this close to his own orgasm. His toes curled and sent shivers up his whole spine, almost like a signal that was sent through every single part of his body. His hole clenched, making Hänschen move even faster than before which left Ernst speechless once again. Then, without a warning he shot ropes of cum on Hänschen’s bedsheet, still not being able to moan even a little.

When he was finally coming down again, Hänschen pulled his finger out, leaving him a bit sore and feeling empty. 

‘How was that?’

‘I don’t even know what to say. I loved it. I loved it so much, it was better than... than everything.’

‘Good. Now I have to clean your mess up...’ Hänschen laughed.

‘No, what about you? You haven’t had your orgasm yet.’

‘Well, I’ve had quite a lot, actually...’

‘But only when you did this alone, right?’

‘Right.’

‘Then sit down, I want you to feel this too.’

‘I love you, Ernst.’

‘I love you too.’

Ernst got on his knees in front of Hänschen, who was thoroughly enjoying his view. His dick was still hard, making it easy for Ernst to grab it and slowly start stroking. He not only used his hands, but also his mouth, having discovered how great that felt for both of them.

‘Mhhh, just keep going.’ 

Hänschen didn’t last long, but he already knew that. Just seeing Ernst have his orgasm almost sent him over the edge. When the pleasure got too intense, Hänschen shot his load in Ernst’s face, who was looking so sexy covered in his cum. 

‘God, that felt so good. Now I have to clean you up too...’

‘I have to shower anyway, so... no problem. I loved it, I loved seeing you like this, so overwhelmed with all the pleasure.’

‘Well, we can shower together, if you want to.’

‘Yes.’ Ernst’s eyes lit up. ‘I would love that.’

The two boys kissed again, cleaning up Ernst’s mess and then quickly hopping in the shower together, before Hänschen’s parents were back home again. They just had to repeat this, both of them knew that. But especially Hänschen, who still had some things to show Ernst.


	3. Talking...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the two boys got out of the shower, Hänschen’s parents still weren’t home, so the two of them had time to discuss what happened properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual sex in this chapter, but definitely a key part of the story.  
> Next chapter will be sexier than the other two though, so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> I don’t own any of these characters or the musical/play ‘Spring Awakening’.

‘Hansi, what was that? I’ve never felt like that before. I’ve never been this out of breath, this out of words, this out of... everything.’

‘Your prostate, darling.’ Hänschen sounded like Ernst’s mother.

‘Please stop using all these words I don’t understand. Just tell me... will you do it again sometime?’

‘Of course... You know, it would have felt a lot better if it hadn’t been just a finger but... my dick.’

‘Hansi!’ Ernst cried out, he couldn’t believe Hänschen would say such a thing.

‘You do know how sex works, don’t you?’

‘Well...’ Ernst blushed a bit and Hänschen’s dick twitched at just the sight of his poor little boy getting this red.

‘So you don’t.’

‘No.’

‘Okay, long story short: you have a dick and the girl... or the boy has a vagina... or a... or the boy has a rectum (asshole didn’t seem formal enough for this moment) and your dick... or my dick fits inside that... and...’

‘I don’t get any of this.’

‘Okay, you don’t have to. There are boys who like girls and there are boys who like boys, you obviously like boys so...’

‘I don’t know. I like you, Hansi.’

‘But I’m a boy?’

‘Just keep going.’ Ernst really wanted to understand this, for himself and for Hänschen.

‘If I put my dick inside your ass (okay, maybe it was formal enough for this moment), it feels good for both of us.’

‘That’s it?’

‘Yep, that’s it. That’s sex. It’s so easy, but some people still manage to fuck it up...’

Like Bobby Maler for example. Hänschen didn’t say that out loud, but he was definitely thinking about him now. He was his first boyfriend (or whatever he was), only five or six months ago. They kissed, just like him and Ernst, but it never felt as amazing. They tried to have sex, yes, but it just wasn’t good. Bobby didn’t like anal, which was totally fine for Hänschen, but when Bobby suddenly wouldn’t even touch his dick anymore, because he thought it was disgusting, Hänschen started to get a little suspicious. 

And as it turned out, Bobby told his mother everything the two boys had done, and she told him it was a sin and that he and Hänschen would go to hell and all the bullshit they believed in. That was the biggest turn off for Hänschen, he trusted Bobby and he just told his mother absolutely everything.

But Ernst wasn’t Bobby, Ernst was here, keen and listening, he would never do that. With Ernst, everything felt so right...

‘Hansi, what’s the matter? Who fucked it up?’

‘No... nobody. I was just thinking about...’ He didn’t want to tell him, but on the other hand he didn’t want to have any secrets, not from Ernst, the person he loved so much. ‘...about the last person I kissed. And he... he told someone.’

‘And what’s wrong with that?’

‘Well, some people think that this is wrong, that it is a sin. But it’s not.’

‘Hansi, I know. You told me, this is right. And I wouldn’t tell anybody, you told me not to.’

‘I love you Ernst. Sometimes, you see the world through the eyes of a little kid and sometimes, you amaze me with how grown up you are. And I love both sides of you...’

Ernst’s eyes started watering, this was the nicest thing anybody has ever said to him.

‘I love you too. Now, ...can we maybe try this thing with your dick?’

‘Oh yeah, I would love that. Can we try something else too?’

‘What?’

‘It’s nothing sexual, or maybe it is... I love giving orders. Telling you what to do. It turns me on so much.’ Hänschen didn’t think he would blush saying that, but it was much harder when his fragile little boy was sitting directly in front of him.

‘Okay, why not. We can try that.’

‘Perfect. Just tell me what you like and what you don’t like...’

Hänschen saw his opportunity to give his first order, slowly standing up and sitting down again on another part of his large bed.

‘Come here. Get on your knees.’

Ernst did as he was told, when suddenly, the two of them heard a key in the door, slowly opening it. Hänschen’s parents.

‘Fast, put your clothes on.’ Hänschen commanded, this time not as seductively as before.

The two of them managed to get their clothes on just in time, when Mr. Rilow opened the door to Hänschen’s room, finding the two boys sitting on the floor, doing their algebra homework.

‘Ernst. I did not await you. Why didn’t you tell me you two were going to study together? I saw you this morning...’ Mr. Rilow was one of the nicer fathers of all the boys, never shouting at his son or his friends, so Ernst was able to stay quite calm, when Mr. Rilow looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

‘I’m sorry, Mr. Rilow, we decided to study together after school, it’s just much more fun when you do it together, you know?’ Ernst inconspicuously smirked at Hänschen, who got what he was thinking, a bit shocked Ernst was capable of teasing him like that.

‘Of course.’ Mr. Rilow didn’t see the looks the two boys gave each other. ‘I don’t want to keep you from doing your work then. Have fun.’

‘Thanks, dad.’

When he closed the door behind him, the two boys started giggling like little kids.

‘That was close.’

‘It really was... Were you trying to tease me there?’

‘Maybe I was... I think I got it now.’

‘Got what?’

‘Sex. I’m starting to get what it’s about. It’s about pleasure, it’s about love, it’s about two people, no matter who they are. And it’s fun, but private. You don’t tell anybody about it, and then, when we two are alone again, we can suddenly tell each other anything. What felt good, and what didn’t. It’s like our little secret thing, that only we two get, we just fit together perfectly.’

‘That’s it. That’s what sex is about.’ Hänschen himself couldn’t have said it better. ‘Now, when are you free again?’

‘Tomorrow.’ Ernst spurted out, already impatient.

‘Perfect, tomorrow it is. We can huddle over the Homer again...’

‘I would love that...’ Ernst planted a kiss on Hänschen’s cheek, knowing that they wouldn’t be getting any work done tomorrow.


	4. There is Love in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time when Hänschen and Ernst were about to have sex, they got interrupted by Hänschen’s father. A day later, the two boys decided to try again, after school, at Hänschen’s house, as his family wasn’t there again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the promised smut chapter. (Or another one, cause in the last chapter nothing sexual happened, so...). 
> 
> I don’t own any of these characters or the musical/play ‘Spring Awakening’.

When the bell finally rang and Hänschen and Ernst were allowed to go home, the two boys wasted no time, rushing to Hänschen’s house as fast as they could. Thankfully he only lived about 7 minutes away from the school, making it easy for both of them to just run. Ernst wasn’t as athletic as Hänschen, but he was still able to make it without needing a break.

‘Hansi, I need you now. I can’t wait any longer.’ Ernst was impatiently waiting for Hänschen to open the door, letting the boys rush to Hänschen’s room directly.

‘Patience. We have enough time for all of that. Remember, my parents won’t be home ‘til 8. And my brother is at his girlfriend’s house... again.’

‘I know, but I’m not a really patient person anyway, and seeing you in class today didn’t help with that...’

‘Why?’ The two boys finally made it to Hänschen’s room, not yet touching each other...

‘I imagined all the things we were gonna do...’

‘Such as...?’

‘Such as... me sucking your dick again...’ Ernst laughed. He wouldn’t have said that two weeks ago, but here he was, about to have sex with the boy he loved.

‘Keep going...’ If Hänschen’s dick hadn’t been hard all the way home, it would definitely have been now.

‘Or... us having sex. Or, or...’ Ernst remembered what Hänschen told him yesterday ‘...you giving me orders...’

‘Fuck, you’re adorable. Strip.’ Hänschen’s voice was calm, but authoritarian.

‘Yes...’ he paused ‘...what should I call you when we’re doing this?’

‘Call me sir.’ Hänschen thought about it for a moment. ‘Yes, call me sir. I like that.’

Ernst slowly stopped removing his clothes, moving his head up to look Hänschen directly in the eyes.

‘Oh god, you think that’s weird, don’t you? I’m sorry, you can just call me Hansi, or whatever you like.’

‘I don’t, sir. It turns me on. It turns me on so freaking much. I just want you to fuck me now...’

‘Shut up, keep stripping for me, little slut.’

‘Y...Yes sir.’ Ernst was shaking, not because he was afraid, no. This was still his Hansi in front of him, now giving orders he happily obliged. He was shaking because he was so turnt on. A week ago he didn’t even know exactly what sex even was and now he was basically begging someone to fuck him.

Waking from his thoughts, Ernst kept removing his clothes, standing in front of Hänschen only in his underwear now. 

‘Fuck, keep going, remove your underpants.’ Hänschen was lying on his back, stroking his dick firmly as Ernst was giving him a striptease.

When he had finally stripped down to only his socks, Hänschen didn’t want to keep his hands off of him. But he had to, to tease both of them and to seem more dominant and in control of the situation than he actually was.

‘Come here, suck my dick you little whore.’

‘Yes sir.’

Ernst was still very much enjoying this, when he crawled on top of Hänschen to please his big boy the way he deserved.

He took Hänschen’s dick in his hands, slowly stroking it...

‘What did I tell you? No hands, just you’re little mouth.’

Hänschen placed his finger under Ernst’s chin, pulling the boy in for a kiss, then guiding him to his rock hard dick and making it very clear that this was what Ernst had to do.

‘Start sucking, now.’ Hänschen said in his deepest voice, driving Ernst absolutely crazy.

‘Yes sir.’

Ernst didn’t waste any time. Seeing Hänschen like this, so dominant, so rough but so tender, made Ernst loose his mind. He licked along Hänschen’s shaft, making him moan just a little. That was enough encouragement Ernst needed to really dive in. He took Hänschen’s entire length in his mouth, down his throat. He didn’t have a gag reflex, which came in handy now.

‘Mhhh, that’s so good. Keep going.’

‘I don’t feel like continuing. I think I’d rather stop...’ Hänschen almost thought Ernst was being serious, but when he started laughing with a devilish grin, he knew exactly what was happening: his little boy was trying to tease him yet again.

‘I don’t think so... Keep going or... I’ll have to punish you.’

‘Punish me?’ Ernst was getting what he wanted.

‘Yes, I will punish you. Now, continue...’ Hänschen’s voice was getting more quiet with every word he said, making it almost impossible for Ernst to understand the ‘continue’.

‘No!’ 

Slap

Ernst was shocked. He couldn’t even move, his eyes as wide as the grin on his face.

Hänschen pulled Ernst’s face to his own, whispering in his ear.

‘Did you like that?’ He wanted to be dominant, but he also wanted Ernst to enjoy this just as much as he did.

‘I loved it.’

Slap

‘What do you have to call me?’

‘Sir. I’m sorry, sir.’ Ernst was ready. All this teasing was too much for him, he needed Hänschen inside him... now!  
‘Fuck me, sir.’ He cried out.

‘Oh, you little slut...’ Hänschen laughed as he commanded Ernst to turn around. His bare ass was now in his face, looking so delicious and all ready for his tongue to dive in.

‘Count.’

‘What?’

Hänschen started licking around Ernst’s hole, slapping his ass cheeks as hard as he could.

‘One.’ Ernst whined. He got what Hänschen wanted from him.

‘Good Boy.’

Hänschen slowly stuck his tongue inside Ernst’s hole, entering the boy and making a moan emerge from his lips.

Slap

‘Two.’

‘Don’t moan. Stay quiet.’ 

How was he supposed to do that? Keep quiet while the incredibly hot Hänschen Rilow his rimming him, slapping him, dominating him. That was everything he wanted this moment to be. How the hell was he supposed to keep his mouth shut?

‘I’ll try.’

Slap 

‘Three.’ Was he dumb? No talking.

Hänschen decided this was enough teasing. He saw and heard how much his boy needed this. Sure, he got pleasure hearing him moan impatiently, but nothing compared to the face Ernst made last time when Hänschen stuck his finger up Ernst’s ass.

‘Now, lay on your stomach.’

‘Yes sir.’

‘Does it still feel good?’ 

‘It does, sir.’

‘Good.’

Hänschen left him alone on his big bed, that felt even more huge for Ernst when he left, to get a condom and some lube from the drawer. Hänschen rode his bike to the next big city to get everything just for this moment.

He pulled the condom over his hard dick, pouring some lube over it and his finger.

‘I’m gonna start with one finger. Relax...’

Ernst was used to this feeling, it wasn’t his first time having Hänschen’s finger up his ass. And it felt so damn good...

‘Mhhh, that feels so good, Hansi.’

Slap

‘Sir. That feels so good, sir.’

‘Good Boy.’

Easing two fingers in for about two minutes, Hänschen decided it was finally time for his dick.

‘Now, don’t jump. It’ll probably hurt a bit. But after some time, it’ll feel amazing. I promise.’

He whispered the last part, sending shivers up Ernst’s spine.

‘Okay, do it, sir.’

As slow as he could, Hänschen started to stick his dick in, making Ernst cry out in both pleasure and pain.

‘Relax...’ Hänschen was looking after Ernst when he slowly got faster, always making sure his boy liked it.  
‘Is that good?’

‘Yes, sir.’ Ernst wasn’t lying. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. It was quite enjoyable, actually. And if it was gonna get even better, he was absolutely here for it.

The two boys kept going, varying the tempo in which Hänschen fucked Ernst. From time to time, Hänschen slapped Ernst’s ass, making him moan even louder at the sensation.

‘Hansi, sir. I’m going to have my orgasm.’

‘You’re gonna cum?’

‘Yes. Yes, I’m gonna cum. Keep going, please.’

Hänschen couldn’t stop, not now. Not with his dear boy lying underneath him. He loved teasing, but sometimes you just have to keep going. And this was one of these moments.

‘Cum for me, little boy...’ Hänschen drove Ernst absolutely crazy with his words, his dick, his touch, his breath, his everything.

Suddenly, there was this familiar feeling again. Something building up in his stomach, making it’s way to every part of his body. He knew that feeling, but it somehow seemed different today. Even better, if that was possible. He couldn’t even moan anymore, couldn’t even move his face anymore at the sudden sensation of his orgasm taking over his body. His hole clenched, causing Hänschen to feel exactly the same, the same feeling in his stomach, the same look on his face. 

The two boys came almost at the same time, the room absolutely silent around them. 

After they finally came down again, realizing they were still here, in Hänschen’s room and not in heaven, the two of them were speechless.

‘This was...’ 

I don’t even know.’ Hänschen said. ‘Well, okay. I do know. It was the best thing I’ve ever felt in my entire life, that’s what it was.’

‘I couldn’t agree more. That was just unbelievable. I’m so glad we did this, together.  
You know, yesterday I thought about why I hadn’t discovered that myself, but then it suddenly became clear. You were missing. So you could in fact say that you were what was missing in my life.’

‘You’re such a sentimentalist.’ Hänschen jokingly rolled his eyes.

‘I think I really am.’

The two boys started laughing, cuddling in bed for a while, before they showered together, this time not getting interrupted.

This truly was the best day of their lives.


End file.
